I dont like conflict
by Jessymessy101
Summary: Cas is back but he isn't quite the same guy he used to be...he remembers everything but does he still feel the same way as before, dean has to find out if Cas, his Cas is still in there somewhere. pre-established relationship, slash destiel


**A short Destiel story based season 7 episode 17 in which Cas comes back a little loopy  
>Pre-established relationship<strong>

**I may make this into more chapters if you guys like this one so please leave me a review and let me know what you think I really enjoy writing destiel.**

Meg was fed up, she had sat with this angel for months while he just slept day in day out she would sit with Castiel and everyday she would hope he would just wake up. Just so she could leave, and now he was awake she had the damn Winchester brothers to deal with.  
>In the time she had spent with Cas she had come to in some way care for him not enough to care whether she was with him or not but enough to care about whether he lived or died. If she was to be honest with herself she was slightly threatened by Sam and Dean…maybe even jealous the pair of them claimed to care for Cas and then the minute he is of no use to them they leave him all alone in a loony bin.<p>

"Well I will be outta here then…let me just go get my angel" Meg strolled out the simple bedroom, well more like a cell and off towards the day room she wasn't leaving without Cas he was her insurance.  
>"Wait Meg what does that mean" Sam chased after her.<br>"Look Sam if both of us called dear Cas who do you think he would go do I'm guessing its me, you heard him thorny rose blah blah blah" She was sort of right Cas had taken a shine to her but only because she was the only person to show him any kindness especially after what he did.  
>"I don't think so Meg" Sam simply said<br>"Well I didn't see you sitting with him for months going out of your mind with boredom"  
>"That's not what I meant, you're forgetting someone here someone that Cas will always look right over the top of you <em>and <em>me to get to"  
>"Oh I see you're referring to Dean…well last I checked it was his idea to leave Cas here there is no way Cas will just instantly forgive him"<br>"You really do underestimate their 'friendship'" Sam insinuated the air quotes but didn't actually show it.

Dean had wanted him to be back to normal he wanted so badly to see Cas again not a day had gone by where he didn't think…didn't wonder about him how he was doing? Whether he was even the same angel he was before? But seeing him now, quite frankly he would have preferred the not knowing to this. The man sitting alone in the day room so innocent so childlike he wanted nothing more than to wrap him up protect him, but after everything they had been through all Cas had done there was still that betrayal.  
>"Hey Cas you wanna tell me what happened back there?"<br>"Oh Dean I just want harmony in the world like the bee's, you see they all work together to feed the queen bee but everyone has their role, if one bee stops working the whole colony collapses it's the same with humanity any sign of confrontation and the whole system can well poof out of existence"  
>Dean shook his head he couldn't handle this but he had to try he would try anything to break through to the real Cas.<br>"Cas look we need your help, I need your help" Cas looked up from studying his hands he was still as beautiful as he always was but somehow the tired look that he used to carry around with him was no longer there he was more innocent now.  
>"I know Dean but I don't fight anymore"<br>"You do remember what you did don't you?" Dean was getting frustrated.  
>"Yes this is why I cant help you…I don't want, no I cant help you because of what I did because I'm afraid I will cause more problems than help for you and Sam".<br>"I get that Cas I do but you cant leave us hanging here you started this you need to help us finish it…you owe us"  
>"I want to play a game…chess maybe…no too complicated….ooo what about this" Cas held up the game 'sorry' and Dean couldn't cope anymore he had to go further back dig deeper.<br>"Cas you said you remember what you did…do you remember anything else?" He was trying his hardest not to make eye contact with Cas he didn't want this to be any more awkward.  
>"If you're referring to our time together Dean then yes I do"<br>"Yeah well about that…do you still…feel…."  
>"Do I still love you?...yes!" He was so blunt about it so much that it kind of made Dean think he didn't mean it.<br>"You…um…you love me?!"  
>"Of course granted at first I didn't know what love truly was…not until I met you anyway but like you said after everything we have been through…I will always love you Dean but I cant betray you not again I wont take the risk of you hating me forever" Those words ripped through Dean's awkward demeanour and something about those three little words he had never heard Cas say them before and now Cas didn't even think he was worth Deans love in return.<br>"I could never hate you Cas, sure I'm pissed off you didn't listen to me and now the world is being taken over by hungry douche bags but despite all that despite everything you did…of course I know you were doing it for the right reasons…and of course I love you…always will"  
>This brought a smile to Cas's face the first genuine smile Dean had seen since arriving maybe he was getting through to him.<br>"Sam's talking to angels" and with that Cas was gone there was nothing Dean could do for him now he would have to rebuild what they shared together but he would get his angel back…eventually.

**again let me know if you liked this one and if you want some more of this story I was thinking of developing it out to dean trying to get Cas back to normal without all the leviathan stuff in between let me know guys xx **


End file.
